Family Smarts
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: Charlie and Amita enjoy their family.


Charlie smiled as he stood in the door way of his home. Amita had gotten home a few hours before him and he watched as she sat on the floor playing with their two children. Their daughter was putting together a puzzle and staring at it as hard as a five year old could while her little brother was trying to take the puzzle apart. Amita looked up and smiled at her husband.

"Elizabeth, look whose home" Amita said softly

"Daddy" Elizabeth squealed, running into her fathers arms "Daddy love you"

"Love you too buttercup. Did you have a good day?"

"No. Can I go play in my room?"

"Ok baby girl"

Charlie kissed his daughter one more time before watching her run off. Amita shrugged as she stood up with Tyler in her arms. The two year old reached for his father and Charlie smiled and gently took him.

"Hey little boy" Charlie said "Did you have a good day?"

"Dada home" Tyler said "Eat dinner"

"Yup time to eat dinner soon"

"Elizabeth sad. She cry"

"I know sport. Why don't you go help mommy with dinner"

Tyler clapped as Charlie set him down and ran into the kitchen. Charlie jogged to his bedroom and changed before walking into his daughters room. He sighed when he saw her sitting on her bed hugging her stuffed animals, crying softly.

"What's wrong baby?" Charlie asked

"I'm not smart" Elizabeth replied

"Buttercup. You are plenty smart"

"But I'm not special. Not like Tyler"

"Elizabeth. Is this about the early learner screening?"

"I didn't do good"

"Baby. You did perfect. So you didn't get in. Little love you have a lot of other talents. You can sing and dance and play the violin"

"Do you love me?"

"Elizabeth Emily Epps, I love you very much. You are my little girl, my princess. I will always love you no matter what"

"Can we go eat dinner now. I'm hungry"

"Sure thing princess"

Elizabeth smiled as Charlie picked her up and carried her to dinner. After they ate dinner as a family, bathed both children and put them both to bed, Amita sat down next to Charlie on their bed and kissed him softly.

"So what did you and Beth talk about?" Amita asked softly

"The early learner screening" Charlie replied

"Is she ok? Did we push that on her? We should have waited. I knew it was too fast"

"Amita, breathe. And she's ok now. She just wanted to make sure we still loved her. She's ok now. I talked to her and we have an understanding"

"I love you"

"I knew there was a reason you married me"

Charlie laughed as he kissed Amita and gently laid her down on the bed. Amita giggled as Charlie kissed her neck and smiled as she slipped out of the bed. Charlie sighed as he watched her walk into the bathroom and heard the shower start. He got off the bed and laid out his clothes for the next day. He was working on an equation when he felt the bed dip and looked over at Amita.

"Charlie. You are dedicated. But put that work down. We have barely spent time together this week" Amita said softly

"You are very persuasive" Charlie replied as he put the pad of paper and pencil on his nightstand "I have been neglecting you this week. So Mrs. Epps, what would you like me to do for you?"

"Oh I can think of a few things"

Charlie smiled and kissed Amita as he flipped off his lamp. Both were sound asleep when they heard the thunder crack and then the scream of their youngest child. Amita jumped out of bed and returned carrying Tyler with Elizabeth following behind.

"Well daddy. Are you ready for two munchkins?" Amita asked

"I am" Charlie replied "Come here dolly. We can cuddle"

Elizabeth jumped on the bed and snuggled into her fathers arms. After awhile Amita looked across the bed and smiled at Charlie over the heads of their two sleeping children. Charlie smiled back and gently picked up Amita's hand.

"What are you thinking?" Charlie asked softly

"How much I love them" Amita asked

"Do you think we should have more?"

"Not for awhile. But I don't know. One more might be nice"

"It would be an adventure"

"We do make cute babies"

Charlie laughed and softly kissed Amita.


End file.
